


Will You Kiss Me?

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The world had gone to shit almost overnight, but he was still hoping that somehow… just maybe… this frightened girl would be able to put it back to the way it was before.' ((Amon and Korra team up during the end of the world to find survivors))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Kiss Me?

There was no reason behind her request, but the former equalist could blatantly see the unspoken fear in her wide eyes. With no idea if anyone she knew or cared for was still alive after the world had gone to hell, she was no longer the Avatar but a young girl who had no one else to turn to but him. She had too much weight on her shoulders, wanting to fix the mess they found themselves out of obligation to the people and guilt that somehow she was the one to blame for it all. She looked up at him from her spot next to him, shivering from a nonexistent chill that had been going on since they found one another in the remnants of the skeletal buildings and upturned roads.

"Amon?"

Amon- no, he was no longer that character. That was in another life, but the mask remained on his face. Maybe he was hoping that there would be a chance to fix this shit storm as well. It was the last tether he had to easier times when he and the Avatar were sworn enemies, and not holed up in an empty shop together wondering what went wrong.

Korra’s shivering had not let up, the vibrations of her moving running through him. She looked down to her feet and snorted.

"Forget I said anything. It’s just lack of sleep." She said softly, throwing her arms around her knees and pulling them to her chest. Spirits, she looked so tiny like that. It tugged at his heart to see this powerful force and remember that she was still just a kid. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her what he thought was a reassuring squeeze. 

"Rest. I will take first watch tonight."

"Yeah, like I’d trust you to do that." She mumbled. 

"At this point, I think trusting one another is the only way to ensure our survival." He retorted, feeling her tense under his grip before slowly relaxing. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, her breathing deep and even. He didn’t even try to move her when she slouched against his side and used his shoulder as a head rest. Noatak eased his mask up until the lower half of his face was showing, pressing his lips to the top of her head. 

The world had gone to shit almost overnight, but he was still hoping that somehow… just maybe… this frightened girl would be able to put it back to the way it was before.


End file.
